Someone to love,
by shirenbox
Summary: Harry's secret is revealed by Draco. What is Draco willing to do to make up for it? Rated T as of now may become M later.
1. the Cost of Living

A/N: This is my first draft of this story, i am new at let others read my stories so if you see any way it can be improved please send me a message. I have the first three chapters created but if you think something should be included or excluded please tell me.

**SOMEONE TO LOVE  
Ch.1 the Cost of Living  
**

Harry looked off the tower, the sun was beginning to rise, the sky was black mere minutes before but now lighting up. He smiled as he saw the stars begin to fade and a golden orange glow appear in the east. Harry was shivering it was very cold this time of year, He smiled realizing it was Halloween, and then burst out laughing. He didn't know why it was funny, but ironic the same day fifteen years ago his parents died, and now today he will join them.

As the light blue sky was revealed by the gold orb, and the castle became alive with animals all waking up to greet the day, He almost envied them. Not having to worry about death eaters, politics, or classes it must have been a very easy life.

Then the reason why he was up here came back, and so did the heart ache. The smile disappeared and was replaced by a face that was worn and aged far beyond his years, Harry's eyes were moist as tears were forming and falling down his face. The pain was to great and maybe he truly wanted to be dead. Why should he live through the mockery and scorn? Why did Malfoy have to revile his secret? It doesn't matter though, what happened is in the past, and no one will want him, or care for that matter.

And with the small smile realizing that he was about to see his parents and godfather, he jumped off the tower and let the rope hug his neck.

**************

The professors were all quite, there was no noise. No one dared to speak. Finally Dumbledore rose from Harry's bed. Facing the rest of Hogwarts staff, his blue eyes thick with sorrow and pain as if he lost a son more than a student looking from one face to another judging their emotions and reaction.

"Minerva, I must ask what pushed Young Potter to this." Professor McGonagall was crying showing her age; her normal stern stature was gone.

"I…I don't know, I know that he was fine in Transformation class. That was Mr. Potter's last class for the day. I also know that he, Hermione, and Ron were all heading to the library to…. Well to find whatever information they need that has nothing to do with my class but somehow makes him a hero." McGonagall tried to finish without crying but failing and sitting on the bed next to Harry with her head buried in her hands.

"Head Master Dumbledore, if I may say so. I believe that we should bring Miss Granger and Mister Weasley here to find out more? "Professor Snape said with emotion in his voice.

"No you can't do that to them." McGonagall screeched.

"I fear Minerva, They must be told, and we do need answers. Please go fetch them for me but tell them nothing."

"Nothing, I believe they deserve to know!" McGonagall said offended.

"Yes, I must agree" Snape said with his head down.

"I fear we need to see what reactions they have, to see if it was planned or just a hidden random event." Dumbledore whispered without taking his eyes off of the lifeless body.

Within thirty minutes McGonagall was dragging two Gryffindors behind her into the Hospital wing. Hermione yelled out when she saw Harry, and rushed to his side. Ron just rolled his eyes and said "Relax Hermione, He is here at least twice a week, he's fine."

"No, Ron." Hermione said trembling with tears in her eyes. "He'd dead."  
*************

Hermione, brushed the tears from her eyes, and tried again. "We were in the Library, and.." She started to cry again, harder than before. So Ron kept going for her.  
"We were looking up magic walls, in case we were ambushed by Death Eaters…"  
Hermione by now was sniffling and started again. "I never thought he would… he would."  
Ron just nodded and said with his head bowed "We were sitting in the library and making jokes at how Hermione can read so fast, that's when Malfoy came, Somehow he had Harry's diary. I wasn't even to sure what the book was until Harry started to freak out." He looked at Hermione then at Harry. "It wasn't until Draco said…"

"He told the whole library Harry's secret." Hermione said with anger in her voice. "We didn't think that It bothered harry that much. I mean I knew it. It was obvious to anyone who had half a brain." Then Ron looked at her shocked

"I didn't know…" Ron said hurt.

"But still, we both didn't care. I mean who Harry fancied is who he fancied…" Hermione said back to her old strength.

"So you're telling me that Harry committed suicide just because he was forced to come out?" Snape said fuming.

"Well it wasn't just that. A lot of Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws were whispering and laughing as they passed and was snickering about Harry being gay. But you must understand that Harry had a very hard life, and his sanity was like walking on egg shells, too much pressure and it all breaks." Hermione said.

"So what are we going to do with him?" McGonagall asked after the two Gryffindors left.

"Under normal circumstances we would give the body to the parents, but seeing how Harry doesn't have any family we will hold him here until the plans are made for a burial. As for the media, I see no reason why they need to know. So unless there is anything else let's try to go on with the day." Dumbledore said, as if he really needed to get drunk. "Oh and Professor Snape I would like for you to talk to Mister Malfoy, and see what his point of view says."

**************

"No, I don't know why Potter killed himself and why do I care?" Malfoy said with a sneer, and walked out of the potions room with a huff. Draco went to the Quidditch field, and sat beneath the stands, and sat on a wooden beam. He knew no one would find him here, and so he put his head in his hands and cried.

It was close to Midnight when Draco had stopped crying. And closer to dawn till he actually left the safety of the stands, as he was walking to the snake pit his feet took him somewhere else. But when he finally stopped he realized he was standing right above harry. Draco wasn't prepared for this and started crying, and all the while he kept repeating "I'm so sorry" again and again. Until he grabbed Harry's hand, feeling how cold it was and with tears in his eyes said "If I would have known I wouldn't have read it at all. I'm so sorry, I stopped when I found out. But do you know what you said after you came out in the diary? Well Harry….. I Love You Too." Draco said whispering with hot tears running down his pale face. "Why didn't you come to me and tell me, I would have told you how long I wished you were in my arms. I would have protected you from the world. Please Harry, please come back." Draco looked at Harry, leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Draco jumped as he heard a shout below him. Harry's eyes shot open, and his mouth opened in an unheard scream, before crashing done wreathing in pain. Slowly he stopped and started crying it was then and only then harry looked at Draco and asked if it was true.

* * *

A/N: So how did you enjoy it. i hope it was as fun of a read as it was to write, if i see that enough people enjoyed it i will continue the story so please respond to it.


	2. Somethings are Worth Fighting for

A/N: Thank you for all the comments, I am introducing a new OC, all of my OCs will be seen in other stories. So just because you dont see him fully in this Chapter doesnt mean he wont reappear, I do not owe any Harry Potter, as much as i wish i could. Also if i have used someones idea in any way, even if it is as small as i enjoyed the character flaw i give credit to you. please review and tell me what you think about it.

* * *

Some One to Love

Chapter 2: Somethings are Worth Fighting for

Harry didn't scream, not even cry, he didn't think he could. It was strange one second he jumped the next he was in what he couldn't describe as a white room or even a white land. It was neither it was as if he was in a different realm. And the ground was flat and milky white as far as he could see, and some where beyond the horizon was a point where the white walls went higher then he could possible imagine and collide right in the middle, creating a dome. What was even weirder was that he wasn't sad, happy or anything else, he had no emotions, he just was. Even that in itself was wrong, because he felt as if he had no persona; it was as if he was a shell, or a moving Picture. He was there but with no soul, no heart, and no emotions he just was.

Harry couldn't understand, he knew he was dead, or suppose to be at least. Yet he couldn't see if this was heaven, or hell. All he wanted to see at this point was to see his family, friends, even Snape would do, but everything was just smooth and white. No noise, no smells, nothing, void in every sense of the world. Harry had tried to run to see if he could go somewhere, anywhere, but no matter how fast or how long he ran he was always dead center. It was as if this world went with him every step.

"Where am I?" Harry whispered after what seemed like hours running.

"You are where it all begins, and yet where it all ends as well." A voice said from nowhere.

Harry looked around trying to pinpoint the location of the voice, but though there was no echo, and yet the voice seemed to come from every angle.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the void.

"Who are you?" the voice replied.

Harry thought to himself, am I crazy? Before agreeing he could be and answered. "I am Harry Potter, I am here…"

"You are here because you seek something." The voice interrupted "The question is what is it you seek?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears, seek something? He just committed suicide what the hell did he think I was seeking?

"Death?" The voice answered him. "I fear you won't find him here. This is not his realm, he holds no power here. But the question once again is who are you?"

"Who am I? I have no bloody clue; I don't care either, no does." Harry said, at first frustrated and then ended with sorrow.

" Since you won't answer my question I shall."

Harry turned around to see a boy, who was between the age of 16 and 19, his face was sharp, his eyes had the glare of age and wisdom. His body small, and thin, he was only 5'5 maybe 5'6 just barely shorter then Harry himself was. His eyes were a chocolate brown almost black and his hair was a Curly Golden brown hair that fell just over his brows and ears. He wore a black shirt, with cargo shorts. It was then that the boy started to walk past Harry and sat in a seat that was tucked into a small wooden table with a wooden chair that matched the boys, which sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Come sit." The boy commanded. "Let us talk, besides at the moment you are a mere copy of the real thing, like a person in a movie. You may look real, you may behave real but in the end you are not, you don't exist. The reason you are here however is that Death tried to claim you but you wouldn't let it."

"I wouldn't let it?" Harry asked confused, how he committed suicide, he had invited death to take him.

"Did you?" the boy asked as if he could read Harry's mind. "You wanted to escape from everyone who hated you, for once in your life you just wanted to be loved. So you thought if you died you could be with your family, and be happy."

"Okay, I see where that maybe that's true, but how am I here, but not exist?" Harry whispered

"Because this is not your body, soul, or mind, you are a mere shell or a shadow of what you should be. But if I get into technical things we would be waiting here till Judgment Day. Besides you did not save your life, someone else did."

"Who!?" Harry exclaimed

The boy started laughing. "Well I know you are Harry James Potter, one of a hard life who has made you strong." The Boy said gleaming, avoiding the question. "But I guess you want to know who I am."

Harry smiled, and nodded that he was correct. "I would also like to know where we are, and what it is. Or even who saved me would suffice"

"Well, let's see." The Boy said as he was tapping his figure on his jaw. "Well my name has been forgotten, but you may call me Apollo."

"Apollo! As in Greek God Apollo?" Harry asked with his jaw open. Apollo just smiled and started to giggle.

"No silly boy, I am no god, but yes that mythical god was named after me. It seems the Greeks had a love of power and wizardry." Apollo just smiled as he said this. "But it is weird, to be seen as a god. For you see, when the world began there was no wizards. We just merely happened, kind of like Muggle borns or MudBloods, Whatever you hip young kids call it these days." Apollo laughed, at the last comment.

"But the gods were named after you? How old are you?" harry asked still shocked.

Apollo grew very somber by this. "Far past my time, I fear. You see, when the world was young my Great Grandfather was one of the first wizards. In fact he was the most powerful among them. But in centuries He was betrayed and murdered. Soon war after war broke out till the original 'Greek gods' were all slaughtered. It was then my sister, myself and a few others decided to create a world for our own. We became immortal, and more like the Greek gods I guess you can say." Apollo said with a weak smile of sorrow on his face. Harry just looks mortified.

"Then why are you here why now?" Harry said trying to figure out why a god was talking to him.

"Because, I know the pain you feel and I hate it. But what you must know is that I did not create this world. You did. I just felt my descendent in great pain and came to see if I can help." Apollo said with a shrug.

"What do you mean I created this wor… YOU'RE MY ANCESTOR?!" Harry said now standing and screaming.

"Well yes" Apollo said coolly as if it was common knowledge, "this realm is the creation and destruction of you. I fear in order to see this though a soul must be taken to death. So the horcrux that was in your body was sacrificed, while yours was preserved no doubt by someone who wants you alive. As for being your ancestor it's quite simple how that happened. You see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they take off their clothes and…" Apollo said with a faint smile on his face and obvious humor in his eyes.

"Yes I know how babies are made, but I'm your… harry said not knowing how many grands he would have to say before he would be finished.

Apollo just smirked, "well it may be millennia's down the line but regardless you have my power… and my taste in men if I may say so myself." Harry just rubbed it off thinking that all pure bloods are truly related to another by either blood or marriage, so it wasn't so weird one of the first would be his ancestor.

"But you keep saying someone wants me. I know that's wrong, no one wants me." Harry whispered so quietly it wasn't even auditable.

"Oh yes someone loves you a lot, you see the only way that Death can't claim you is if someone keeps you inside their heart. To love you so much that Death himself cannot touch you. It takes great love to do that; unfortunately the opposite effect may also be true." Apollo stated.

"Who is it then?" Harry asked desperately trying to find who loves him.

Apollo just nodded, and said, "Who is it that you think about every day, the one that can get under your skin and make your blood boil? Who are you always looking for in the halls, who would kill you if you found out something happened to them, and you couldn't see them again?" Apollo asked with a smirk knowing the answer.

"Malfoy" harry whispered. "It's Draco" Saying his name Harry's heart started getting warm. The world started to get dim as if a storm was coming.

"Please, Please come back." The voice was soft and in the distance, the realm started to get dark. "You need to go back, its time" Apollo said. "Please Harry, Please come back!" The voice said was loud now, more like thunder in the distance. Harry turned looked around trying to find Apollo, but nothing was there. The darkness consumed him; he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. "WAKE UP!" The Thunder was louder, closer, and even more powerful. It was then harry heard a new voice this time soft, gentle, and quiet. So quiet in fact that Harry almost didn't hear it.

It was Draco's voice. "I love you, too."

Harry's heart grew warm once more, but it didn't go away instead it intensified. The warmth spread throughout his body, his fingers and toes started to tingle, spreading up his arms and legs soon his whole body was tingling. Then the warmth change from pleasant, to hot. It started to burn feeling like fire was spreading through his veins, like lightning was striking every cell in his body. The pain was so tense that he thought death would be better; he almost called out to die.

"Dying?" Apollo laughed next to him, his voice pantomizing out of nowhere. "No silly, this isn't dying this is resurrection. This is why it's never done." Then the voice grew quiet "Harry I don't know if I should tell you this or not. But the pain is going to get a lot worse before it gets better." Harry tried to open his mouth but a silent scream took its place. His eyes were bulging out of his eyes and harry thought it might not be worth it. But then the voice of Apollo spoke quietly next to his ear. "Some things are worth fighting for."

Harry was still in the dark, the pain was surreal, but it was beginning to soften now he could feel the fire spreading through him, his body was stiff and sore as if he was turned to stone. He could feel something hard and lumpy under him, he also knew someone was there, and a lot of people was holding him, two hands was tight on his ankles, two more hands were firm on his chest, another hand was holding his hand, and the last was rubbing a cold rag on his forehead. It was then that the pain began to subside; it was then that he could hear the voices. He was completely still before he finally opened his eyes. The light was bright, too bright for him so he shut them in a split second.

"It's okay Harry; just lay there for a moment." An old woman said in a cool calm voice. Her voice was familiar and yet he couldn't place it.

"Yes, you have been through a lot." Another voice said old and raspy. Harry couldn't imagine who this people were, his memory was fuzzy and dark, and the information was slipping through his fingers.

He heard crying from both sides of him. Then he felt himself getting lifted, he started to get dizzy and nauseated before he felt a softer bed beneath him. He noticed that all the hands were off of him now, all but one. Harry slowly opened his eyes looking at the one who was holding his hand. Although the light was still bright he could see the silver eyes and platinum blonde hair. He felt his palm get massaged by a thumb and looked down at his hand and see Malfoy was holding his hand. His vision then started clearing, and he saw all the details of Draco's face, it looked worn, aged, and tired. As if he hadn't slept in days, it was then he noticed two dried tear trails going down from his eyes to his strong jaw. He was about to tell Malfoy that he loved him. When someone grabbed him and started to hug and cry.

He couldn't see who it was, but he felt his shirt getting wet by the tears, and heard Professor McGonagall gasp and try to take the girl off of him. It was then he noticed the long wavy, frizzy brown hair and with a smile said "Hermione".

Hermione stood up with a shock and looked down at him, she almost wanted to slap him for doing something so stupid, but just couldn't, she rationed it can be done another day.

"Madam Pomfrey, please do a screening on Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said with a large smile on his face, which darkened. "Teachers we need to discuss this." His sparkling old eyes went to Hermione and spoke in a joyous voice "Hermione please go tell the Gryffindors the good news." Dumbledore had a sparkle in his eyes, as he patted Harry's foot that was covered with a blanket, He was smiling as he turned to leave he looked at the two boys with an all too knowing look.

* * *

So how did you like it? I am sorry but i am having technical difficulty with my computer, so my next chapter (which has already been written) may take time to post. Review Lots.


	3. Under the Shady Tree

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter, i fear that i am without a computer for the time being, also i have a very small window of time to write this chapter so i have yet to edit it, so if you see any major errors please msg me and forgive me. Also i am willing to give credit where credit is due, if i have created anything from your idea, story, thoughts then i am more then willing to give you credit for it. Thank you to all who reviewed and commented on my last few chapters i really appreciate it.  
**

**Some One to Love  
Chapter 3: Under the Shady Tree**

Harry and Draco were sitting in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was resting against the back of his chair looking between the two boys. "Draco I need to know what exactly happened to you and Harry tonight."

Draco sighed looking at Harry. He knew that Madam Pomfrey had screened Harry three times, but he was still afraid that Harry wasn't as good as he should be. But after seeing the curious look in Harry's eyes he sighed and looked back to the old professor " I went to Harry just about sunrise, I knew I wouldn't get another chance to see him." Draco looked at Harry with a small sad smile "I told him I was truly sorry for revealing his secret and that-" Draco began to blush, "I-I told him I loved him. Then I kissed him."

Harry began to smile and look at the floor, but glanced back up as he saw the twinkle and nod from Dumbledore, Draco continued. "That's when Harry started screaming, Madam Pomfrey came in to see who was in pain, when she saw Harry she went straight away checking on him and some how calling you." Draco said with a curious glance at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded "Yes, so that's when Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and myself arrived correct?" Draco just nodded.

Draco looked oddly stone like as if trying to create a wall to keep himself from crying " You all started to hold Harry down when he started flailing about, Snape and McGonagall grabbed him so that he wouldn't be able to hurt himself."

Dumbledore just looked "That was the time that young miss Granger came in correct, Draco?" Dumbledore said confused as to how the young witch knew Harry was alive.

"Yes, she came in to bring Harry flowers," Harry Chuckled at the fact Mione brought flowers to a dead guy but at the sharp looks from both men lowered his head smiling.

Draco looking back at Dumbledore continued. "That was about the time Harry Calmed down, and became quiet and still" Draco couldn't finish, the whole experience had drained his energy and his emotions were wild.

Harry seeing the tears breaking in the stone face broke his heart, as he slowly lowered his hand to grab Draco's. Draco felt the warmth and looked to see two warm green eyes looking back at him.

As Dumbledore saw the love between the two he sighed knowing the conversation had ended. "Well boys, I am truly happy that this has ended well, but I need to talk to you Harry, So Draco please wait outside for us." Draco looked between the two before nodding and left, taking one look at Harry before walking out the door,

Dumbledore smiled, and flicked his wrist placing silencing spells within the room. "Is there anything else you would like to add Harry?"

"No, Professor all I know is that I was in this place was like a dream, or a dream of a dream. But it was Draco's love that brought me back." Dumbledore's eyes grew hearing this.

"I see, well Mister Potter, I will allow you to get back together with Draco, I fear if he stays out there to long he may start to try to break in." Harry was about to ask another question but saw the absent look in the old mans eye, so he decided that he would get no more answers and left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked walking down the hallways.

"I don't know," Harry said thinking. "Want to go out to the lake?" Harry asked looking at the blond boy next to him.

Draco laughed. "Anything is better then Class. Im just glad the teachers are allowing us to take the day off."

Harry started to frown, "I think they should give us all week off." All Draco could do was laugh harder.

It took a few minutes to get outside, and a few minutes longer to make it to the lake. When they got to the destination Harry saw a single tree that had enough shade for one person. Harry watched as Draco sat in the middle of the shade looking at Harry.

Harry was ticked that Draco took all of the shade but being the proud Gryffindor he was he was going to sit next to Draco and act as if it didn't bother him. As he was sitting down Draco laughed, grabbed him and pulled the blushing raven hair boy into his lap.

Harry just leaned into the boys frame and got comfortable. After a few minutes Draco twisted so he could look Harry in the eyes. "Harry, I just-I am really sorry for reading your diary, if I would have known I wou-" but Harry interrupted him. "Draco I got you because of it, I wouldn't change it for the world."

Draco was speechless at how easy and nonchalant Harry was about death, but he guessed that is what the hero complex did to you. That was when Draco got a thought. "Hey Harry, How many times have you faced death?"

Harry just looked at him then shrugged "Well there was once in first year. Twice in Second year, five in year three, but year four I think it's about nine or ten. As for year five, who knows that? With all of the Death Eaters throwing the death spell." Harry said as if asked a boring question like the how was the weather.

"So you know of at least seventeen times?!" Draco said astonished

Harry just sighed. "No sweetie, Seventeen times is how many I can count with out question. There are others like when I was being chased around by the dragon im not counting." Harry said as if it was nothing. Draco was going to say some thing else but couldn't.

Time passed, Draco wasn't to sure how long. It was enjoyable though it was warm, yet there was a cool breeze, the sound of the waves hitting the shore was almost like a lullaby. Draco was about to open his mouth and say how beautiful the weather was, till he thought talking about the weather was in no way a slythern topic. His thoughts however stopped when he felt Harry moving. Harry pushed himself to make him more comfortable, and some how twisted himself so that they were laying side by side each other. It was about that time that Draco looked at Harry and saw is warm thick lips and before he could stop himself he kissed his green-eyed beauty. Harry jerked up at feeling the cool lips against his. Draco panicked and pulled away, muttering apologies and tried to walk away. But Harry was faster, in a split second Harry grabbed him and slammed him against the tree and started to hold him.

"Draco, please don't go, I enjoyed it, I was just a bit shocked that's all. Please don't leave me, I love you Draco." Draco looked down at the soft eyes of Harry's and kissed him, Draco wrapped his arms around the shorter one back. It was then Harry moaned and leaned in.

Harry started to smile and blush when he felt a warm, wet tongue brush his lips, Harry couldn't resist he moaned, but as his lips parted he felt that velvety appendage sneak into him, Harry couldn't help but rubbing his tongue against it. Harry couldn't place what Draco tasted like, but decided it was soft, sweet and yet had a small twang to it. Harry was enjoying the kiss, not knowing how long they were kissing and not really caring. At least not until he heard a cough come from behind him.

Harry and Draco broke away, and looking at who interrupted them, Hermione was standing there her arms crossed and her foot lightly tapping the ground. "Well Harry, lets go we had a lot of work today, and I know you wont get it at all so we are studying tonight." Hermione looked dead serious. Harry groaned and started to walk away form his love and toward his room to get his books. He knew there was no arguing her when she looked like that. But as he walked passed her she looked at him and whispered. "By the way, the Gryffindors think that you were in an accident, I told them that last night, Professor Dumbledore was going to tell them today, but anyway" she paused, looking a bit sad, "I think you should know not all of them are happy about you." She then gave Harry the watch you back look before glaring back at Draco.

Harry had just crossed into the Griffin common room when he was hugged by Ginny. She looked at him and smiles "im so glad you okay. Oh and don't worry, me and Mione didn't tell anyone." Harry told her thanks and started to head for the stairs, when he saw three first years who were whispering and suddenly stopped when Harry got close. Harry was hurt a little knowing he was the fresh new gossip but then felt sorry for the young ones when he saw that all three were looking at the red head with utter fear on their faces.

As Harry started to climb the stairs he heard a familiar voice greeting him.

Harry looked behind him and saw that Neville was standing there waving at him, Harry smiled, and told him to wait as he got his books. As Harry was climbing the stairs two four years were walking down the stairs. As they passed the leader of the two proclaimed, "Oi look, Sam, a Fag, don't let him touch you." Before the boy could finish he was thrown back and slammed hard against the stone. Harry took one look and threw his eyes towards Ginny, who was looking with her mouth dropped and wide eyes at Neville.

Neville looked around the room his wand still pointing at the boy, "Anyone else want to insult my friend, because that was my warning." The Harry was about to cry at the sheer loyalty his friends had with him, the first years were looking between Ginny and Neville trying to figure out whom to fear more. Harry just smiled at his two friends gland that neither Hermione nor Draco were there, as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

**So how did you enjoy it. I have uploaded it so that you can read and review but i may go back and change this chapter around a little. Please tell me what you think, and Thank you for your comments and patience I appreciate it more then you can imagine.**


End file.
